


Kindred Spirits

by dragonflybeach



Series: The Missing Moments [91]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s13e12 Various and Sundry Villains, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflybeach/pseuds/dragonflybeach
Summary: For once in his life, someone understood.





	Kindred Spirits

Obviously, after Rowena’s confession about Lucifer, after thinking about his own trauma with Lucifer, the nightmares would return.

He was awakened by memories of torture, numbing cold, and a face so beautiful yet so horrifying at the same time.

He woke from his nightmare alone, in his own bed in the locked, warded, and secure bunker, but he could hear her voice.

“It’s okay, Samuel.” A feminine Scottish brogue whispered softly. “’Twas just a wee dream. Lucifer canna hurt you here. Go back to sleep.”

Gentle hands brushed over his hair soothingly, patted his shoulder comfortingly like a mother would, as he had longed for during his childhood.

Sam didn’t know if it was a hallucination or if he was being manipulated by magic, but it was such a relief that someone understood that he almost didn’t mind.


End file.
